Si todo fuera distinto
by Brendiwis
Summary: Una historia Donde Todo es Diferente Nuestros personajes son Estudiantes en la Secundaria OOO. Nuestra Protagonista esta vez Sera nuestra querida Flama donde la llegada de alguien cambiara su vida y Tendra Muchas Aventuras.Hasta entender el significado de Todo.
1. Capitulo 1 La escuela

Ok, Este es mi primer Fic Es mi primera vez asique talvez falle mucho . Pero tratare de hacer lo mejor….

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? Simplemente soy así? Solo Les gusta mentirme y siempre ser falsos conmigo, ¿Por qué? Acaso yo les eh echo algo…Eh vivido encerrada toda mi vida y Nunca han sido buenos conmigo. Pues yo cambiare ese modo, Hare que sean sinceros que dejen ya las mentiras que destrozan a todo ser. Ya VERAN<p>

-AHH! – Se escuchó un grito en la habitación de la pelinaranja. – Solo ha sido un sueño… ¿Otra vez?...Solo tratare de dormir de nue- - La Joven no pudo continuar debido al despertador que acababa de sonar. Era Hora de escuela. – Uff…Ok supongo que ah levantarse – Dijo de Mala gana y se levantó a ya prepararse para la escuela.

-Papa como siempre trabajando asique no tengo a nadie que despedirme pero…- La Pelinaranja sonrió e Hiso un gesto de saludo. – Adiós Casa Adiós….- Y encamino a la escuela.

Mientras Tanto Un Joven De cabellos color Crema rosa estaba esperándola. Lucía un look algo Normal aunque lucia Bastante Torpe como su Personalidad lo describía. – Llegas tarde. —Se quejó.

-Lo siento Canela, sabes que me tomo mi tiempo. – En tono de disculpa. –Bien entremos o no queremos perdernos la clase de Biología-. Ya entrando Junto a su Amigo.

-Buen día Alumnos. Hoy seguiremos con el trabajo de Biología que les encargue…- Dicho esto los demás empezaron a abrir sus libros al igual Que La joven Flama. – Pero antes tenemos un Alumno Nuevo. – Un Muchacho De cabellos dorados con un Un gorro blanco entra al salón y se para al lado del profesor que entonces lo está presentando.- Él es Finn Mertens. –

- Hola. – Sonrió el joven un poco nervioso caminando a un asiento donde justamente estaba atrás de la joven Pelinaranja. Mientras tanto varios susurraban o comentaban del nuevo alumno por ahí se escuchaba "Oí que era el Hermano de Jake" o "No sabía que Jake tenía Un hermano" O por ahí de algunas Chicas del salón "Esta Guapo". Pero interrumpió estos comentarios cuando el profesor puso con fuerza el borrador sobre la mesa captando la atención de todos para que escribieran y atendieran.

- "Quien es el "– se Preguntó en su Mente Flama.

* * *

><p>Pues Continuara ewe<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2 Aquel chico Rubio

**Holaaas! Como andan J Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap para la historia "Si todo fuera diferente". Ayer me olvide de poner a quienes pertenecían los personajes pues a mí no :3 …**

**Los personajes les pertenecen a nuestro querido Pendleton Ward **

**En cambio a la Historia esta si me pertenece….**

* * *

><p>-"Puff…No pienses en eso solo sigue con lo que debes…"- Pensó la pelinaranja y volvió a escribir.<p>

Pasaron Dos horas hasta que toco la campana eso significaba que ya era hora de salir al recreo muchos se alegraban y guardaban sus cosas rápidamente e irse corriendo hacia la puerta como si fuera una carrera de vida o muerte. Simplemente Flama guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente como pocos lo hacían saludaba al profesor y se iba.

Mientras iba no tenía más nada que hacer que estar con su único amigo Canela, No era ni popular ni muy conocida solo era un peón más en este ajedrez de Alumnos. Así se la pasaba faltaba poco para que tocara de nuevo la campana asique ya iba a ir sacando los libros de Ingles para la clase que seguía. – Pan de canel- -Fue interrumpida por su amigo que molesto contesto

- Ya te dije que no me llames así, No es mi culpa llamarme canela…-Dijo su amigo molesto mientras Flama trataba de no reírse.

-Ok…ok es solo que es divertido….Lo lamentó...-Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Ya, No es nada…Si los pájaros no volaran no se llamarían Pájaros – Dijo sonriendo.

-Em…eso no tiene sentido alguno pero lo tomare en cuenta – Dijo para no lastimar a su compañero. – Bueno Debo ir a recoger mis libros de Ingles para la clase – Dijo empezando a caminar hacia los casilleros que estaban por allá, Mientras Canela Avisaba hacer lo mismo tenían diferentes casilleros estaban lejos pero eso no era nada. — ¡Oh Diablos! –Dijo esto al escuchar la campana y los pasos de los chicos entrando a las aulas, Flama apuro recogió sus libros de su casillero y empezó a correr cuando menos lo espero...

-BAM!—Se escuchó por el choque que acababa de tener. Flama se sobo la cabeza y con cara de dolor miro enojada a quien le había chocado (Aunque también ella era descuidada por andar corriendo en los pasillos) Levanto la mira pero escucho un disculpa

-Lo siento! Se me hacía tarde ¿Estas bien? – Un Chico de Cabellos dorados y ojos celestes la miraba.

-E-eso…creo…- Flama se quedó mirando a aquel chico pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a entrar tarde a la clase de Ingles. – ¡O no Ya es tarde!-

El chico asintió y ambos tomaron camino hacia la clase esta vez no tendrían que correr tanto para No volver a repetir la caída...

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor<strong>** si necesito mejorar algo mandenme su Review espero que les este gustando :D Sayonara!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Después de la escuela

**Konichiwua! Ok me puse a pensar un poco y ver los cap y veo que están un poco cortos ¿No lo creen? Entonces decidí hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, también algunos días subiré dos cap en vez de uno asique así va a hacer Bueno nada Disfruten del cap!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen en cambio la historia si **

**El dueño de los personajes es nuestro querido Pendlton Ward**

* * *

><p>POV´S Flama<p>

Estaba caminando junto a aquel chico nuevo que había chocado conmigo, Era raro solía enojarme cuando alguien me retrasaba pero no…No le reste importancia eso tenía que llegar a la clase de seguro iba a tener un reto de un profesor pero ¡Perfecto! En la clase de inglés estaba la profesora Tronquitos, Si lose raro nombre pero la llamaban así. Caminamos y por fin entramos al salón. Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro lugar donde claro él estaba detrás de mí. Tronquitos era un poco despistada rara vez regañaba a alguien, Con razón muchos la querían o le ponían de apodo "Nuestra profesora Favorita". Cuando pasamos algunos murmuraban claro las chicas se tenían que enterar todo de lo que hacía el chico de cabellos rubios. Parece que él las había escuchado pero Hizo como si nada y se sentó, al igual hice yo.

-Ok, Hoy vamos a escribir lo que nos quedó de hacer de ayer luego Les dejare el poco de tarea que les dejare y Les traje pie de manzana (Se Pronuncia pai xD) – Al escuchar eso los chicos hicieron una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía Tronquitos, Le encantaba hacer pie de manzana y los chicos disfrutaban comiendo una porción. Yo Acepte como siempre una porción y luego volví a copiar la tarea hasta que tocara la campana y ya sería hora de irse a casa.

POV´S Normal

La Pelinaranja caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía hasta que escucho un saludo desde atrás. Volteo y se encontró con aquel muchacho nuevo de la escuela con el que había chocado hacía ya otras horas. Esta no hizo más que saludar un poco tímida, mientras que el rubio la saludo con una sonrisa.

-H-hola.- Dijo El chico sonriéndole a Flama.

-Hola…Pues espero que estés bien después del golpe…- Dijo con un tono de disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso, No me dolió…jeje ¿Y tú…estas bien?

-S-sí. No te preocupes, deberías fijarte la próxima... –En tono de burla

-Ey Si yo no fui el que andaba corriendo como loco y choco contigo –

-Tú también estabas corriendo.- En ese momento se puso a pensar. – Bueno…No tanto ¡Agh si estabas corriendo! Y todo fue tu culpa. Agradece que estaba la profesora Tronquitos y no te metiste en problemas. – Dijo ya un poco enojándose.

-Pues nada malo paso….y…yo…creo…que te ves linda cuando te enfadas..- Sonrojándose un poco y Sonriendole.

-Q-que… ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Eres un tonto!—Dijo enojada sonro

jada.

-No lo siento ¡Discúlpame!...Solo…enserio Cuando te veo me pongo todo menso…y enserió creo que eres linda…eres tan…tan hermosa…-

Flama se quedó en Shock con los ojos brillantes iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el grito del Chico porque no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en medio del camino.

-¡Cuidado!- El chico rubio abrazo a La pelinaranja y juntos cayeron a la acerca.- ¿Estas bien?

Flama tenía sus ojos cerrados los abrió y vio que estaban bien y abrazo al chico asiendo que este se sonrojara. –Estoy Bien…- Cuando noto que ya era un poco incómodo hablo. –Em… ¿Podrías salir de encima?-

-Oh! Eh…Lo siento…- Dicho esto salió de encima y se paró y ayudo a levantarse a la chica.-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Am…Flama…y tú debes ser….F-Finn o Pen? –

El chico se tapó la boca riendo un poco y dijo. – Finn.- Este sonrió y se quedaron unos segundos viéndose uno al otro como si se les paralizara la mirada por unos segundos.

-Eh…Bueno creo que ya debería irme a casa… ¿No crees?—Dijo ya mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh…Si bueno…A-adiós... –Sonriendo se despide y se va caminando.

Cada uno por sus caminos como si no Hubiera pasado nada, Aunque cada uno piensa cualquier cosa en sus mentes, Pues por aquí empieza la aventura…Nadie sabe que pasara mañana pero oigan que ahora estarán confusos ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejejejejejejjejejejejejejejeje y miles de jejeje xD Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos para que no se queden tanto con la intriga :3 Bueno Nos vemos y no olviden Mandar su Review para ver que les parece la historia!<strong>

**Sayonara 3**


	4. Capitulo 4 Coincidencia

**Konichiwuaaaaaaa! Como estann? Sé que es un poco tarde para subir el nuevo cap es que estuve todo el día saliendo Lool pues No se preocupen del siguiente capítulo que aquí lo tienen ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV´S Flama<strong>

Estaba en mi casa mi papa recién había llegado y estaba durmiendo pues no podía creer lo que había pasado, Estaba soñando ¿Era mi imaginación?- ¡Diablos porque me siento rara!...- Dije Tratando de no gritar por mi padre.-Olvídalo…solo vete a dormir y aclararas todo…- Después de decir eso subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación la cerré despacio para no molestar a mi padre y no paso ni un segundo antes de que me tirara a mi cama. –"¡Porque porque porque! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!...Agh…solo necesito dormir….- Dicho esto me cubrí con las sabanas y abrí un poco la ventana para que entrara algo de aire. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos, al parecer se me hacía difícil dormir ¿Era por ese chico Finn? No quería ni pensar eso aunque ya lo estaba pensando. Mi mente repasaba aquellas imágenes y me sonrojaba pensando en aquel chico. Hasta que sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Al día siguiente…

**POV´S Normal**

Una Chica Pelinaranja caminaba hacia la escuela tranquilamente entraba saludaba a su querido amigo Canela e iba hacia su clase de arte, por suerte para ella aquel chico no estaba en esa clase eso sería genial ya que no tendría que verle la cara y desconcentrarse.

El profesor de arte entra al salón y saluda a sus alumnos e indica las cosas que deben hacer.- Por ahora alumnos esto es demasiado fácil, así que si no lo saben hacer debo suponer que no prestaron atención en las anteriores clases. – Dicho esto los alumnos rieron un poco y se pusieron a hacer su trabajo aunque algunos tardaban en empezar debido a sus pensamientos.

-"Esto es fácil, lo sé a hacer…Cualquiera lo sabría".- Pensando burlonamente y empezando a pintar el retrato de Mapaches que le toco.

Paso una hora y toco la campana Flama ya había terminado eh entregado su trabajo al profesor al igual que todos e irse al recreo. La pelinaranja iba a ir como siempre con su amigo Canela pero primero iría a guardar algunas hojas de retrato que le sobraron en su casillero. Camina hacia él y se detiene justo cuando ve al chico de ayer…el que no había parado de pensar casi toda la noche, el que la confundía, el chico de cabellos dorados…-"Finn"...- Pensó ella.

**POV´S Finn**

Estaba parado por abrir mi casillero cuando noto a aquella chica que había visto ayer…Flama, la salude alegremente y ella solo sonrió un poco distraídamente, mientras se acercaba a los casilleros tratando de mirar y concentrarse en abrir un casillero.

-Así que este es tu casillero… ¿O me equivoco?- Dije sonriendo Concentrando mi vista en ella.

-Pues…Así es…- Me contesto y agrego – ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Eh?...Pues El de al lado… - Al decir esto ella me miro firmemente como si estuviera nerviosa, esos ojos que me miraban hermosos Naranja algo carmesí eran tan maravillosos que la completaban de su belleza.

El momento se calló un poco y ambos no decíamos nada, la mire y parecía pensativa, parecía como si me tratara de decir algo pero aun lo estuviera pensando…Yo también iba a decir algo pero ella Hablo:

-Mira, jeje…Que coincidencia…- Me dijo, Se notaba un poco nerviosa.- Pues…Si eso…- Se notaba que no podía decir más y guardo sus hojas rápidamente y con un simple casi "Adiós" se fue, Trataba de evitarme…¿Por qué? No losé pero era tan Linda… Que me dejaba confuso…Tan hermosa…como una Princesa…Una Princesa De Flamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhh ¡que se está poniendo intenso! xD Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no se preocupen que subiré mas aunque me muera del cansancio o aunque a veces no me dé tiempo nada me parara :D...Dejen su review para decirme si mejoro algunas cosas y que les parece la Historia! Bueno Saluditos!<strong>

**Sayonara!**


	5. Capitulo 5 El trabajo de Historia

** Konichiwua ¡Nuevo capítulo! Bueno Como dije siempre subiría uno en algún momento ¿No? Bueno pues aquí lo tienen :D Las cosas se están poniendo buenas ewe. Quiero decirles que talvez suba un nuevo fic de Un Show más, y si no bueno primero termino este y luego me pongo a hacer el fic pero no sé ustedes díganme que les parece mejor :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes No me pertenecen, Les pertenece a Nuestro querido Pendleton Ward<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV´S Normal<strong>

-"¿Sera que el destino me jode? Dios… ¡por culpa de él no me concentro!...Talvez…porque es Lindo…"-Al pensar esto las mejillas de la pelinaranja se sonrojaron, pero luego cambio su cara.-"¡Que rayos estoy pensando!". La pelinaranja trato de dejar de pensar y caminar lo más tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su amigo Canela.

-Hm...¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Canela.

-Nada, Bueno…Em ¿hablamos de algo? – Dijo Flama tratando de Cambiar tema de Conversación.

-A mí no me engañas, sé que paso algo por esa carita – Dijo Su amigo levantando las cejas haciendo que Flama pusiera una cara molesta.

-¡Dije que nada! Lo acabo de decir…- Dijo evadiendo todo.

-¿Finn Mertens? – Cuando dijo esto Flama se sonrojo y lo miro con un poco de molestia.

-Q-que… ¿¡Como lo sabes?! Digo…Bueno pero no pasa nada solo es un conocido…- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ajam…Y yo Me llamo Canela…- Dijo mirando con ojos finos.

-Eh, si ese es tu nombre…Bueno solo no hablemos de eso y sigamos con lo normal hasta que toque la campana. – Dijo ya cambiando de tema y Finalmente convenciendo a su amigo Canela.

Ya después de la escuela y en casa 

La pelinaranja estaba tranquilamente en su habitación tomando un vaso de agua, cuando de repente suena su teléfono. – Ah Hola -. Hablando al teléfono.

-Hey! Como estas – Dijo su amigo Canela desde el teléfono.

-Todo bien…Creo…-

-No te olvides del Trabajo de Historia que nos Dara la Profesora mañana. – Dijo Canela recordándoselo a su amiga.

-Es cierto…Agh…Historia es de lo peor…Es lo más difícil que me pueden enseñar.-

-No te preocupes por eso…solo estudia y ya verás.-

-No lose…pero gracias por el apoyo, ojala la profesora no me ponga a alguien más burra que yo.-

-Tú no eres Burra solo que te cuesta nada mas – Dicho esto ambos rieron y siguieron hablando hasta que ya decidieron que era hora de cortar.

Flama se durmió profundamente hasta que la despertó el despertador para indicar que era hora de prepararse para la escuela. La pelinaranja se preparó Y salió como si nada después de varios minutos ya estaba en la clase de historia y la maestra indicando como iba a ser el trabajo, Algunos prestaban atención con mucha normalidad, en cambio Flama se notaba algo nerviosa porque sabía que no era muy buena en Los trabajos que daban en la clase de Historia.

-Está bien, los Grupos serán de a dos y yo les iré mencionando de cada quien tiene que estar con este ¿Ok?

Los Alumnos asintieron algunos dijeron si o algunos se quedaban callados la profesora fue nombrando a cada grupo hasta que llego al que le tocaba a flama:

-Y Por último Flama y….Finn. –

Dicha esa palabra Flama abrió los ojos como platos, pero fingió normalidad.

-Valla, al parecer me ha tocado contigo…jeje. – Dijo Finn algo nervioso.

-S-si...Solo no te pases de listo. – Contesto Flama disimulando enojo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – Rió el Joven.

-Ok Alumnos tienen el fin de semana para hacer el trabajo, les deseo suerte y el lunes deben entregarlo. – Dicho esto les dio las indicaciones y Sonó La campana.

Ya muchos se iban juntos y planeaban como iban a hacer el trabajo y diciéndose "Mañana te busco para hacer el trabajo" etc. Mientras Flama estaba muy callada y nerviosa cuando veía a Finn.

-Bueno…Creo…que mañana iré a tu casa para hacer el trabajo… ¿No? – Dijo Esta.

-Si…bueno ¿a qué hora quieres que te busque? – Dijo Finn.

-Pues… ¿a las 4:30 estaría bien? –

-Bien pues a esa hora…-Sonrió Finn.-Entonces…Adiós.-

-A-adiós…- Flama sonrió e hizo que Finn le devolviera la sonrisa.

La pelinaranja se fue caminando a casa tranquilamente y pensativa, pues ya sabemos en que pensara nuestra Flamita :3

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por dios Acabe :´D Bueno Si les gusta Pongan un review de como les va pareciendo la Historia planeo darle muchos capítulos para darle un gran final :D Pues nos vemos en otro cap y Muchos Saluditos! <strong>

**Sayonara!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Aprendiendo

**Konichiwuaa! Sé que han pasado como dos días desde que no actualice, lose perdónenme por eso no tenía mucho tiempo y cuando lo tenía créanme que me olvide completamente de hacer esto. Bueno por fin nuevo capítulo (Yeiiii xD) Ok disfrútenlo y ojala les guste J**

* * *

><p>La pelinaranja se encontraba en su habitación algo nerviosa porque mañana la vendría a buscar el chico que tanto la confundía, pero no quería pensar en eso…pues solo era para un trabajo y ya tan malo no iba a hacer.-Cálmate…Solo duerme y ya verás…mañana será un día normal y harás lo mejor para Hacer el trabajo de historia muy bien…- Se decía mientras miraba en techo de su habitación. Por fin cuando se durmió se tranquilizó y la despertó el sol de la mañana de sábado.<p>

-Ok Ya es de día…- Bostezo Flama pero fue interrumpida por su padre que le decía que le dejaba el desayuno listo y se iba. –Está bien ¡Adiós Papa! – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama, se fijó en el reloj eran las Once y media. Adoraba levantarse un poco más tarde en los días sábados, Bajo a buscar el desayuno y se encontró con un panqueque medio quemado. – Pff…Debe aprender a no ser tan rápido o se le quemara la cocina...- Dijo por la mala cocina de su padre.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 4:30. Flama no recordó esto hasta que tocaron la puerta, Flama primero se fijó por la ventana y se encontró con El chico De cabellos Dorados…Finn.

-¡¿Diablos ya es la hora?! – Fue rápidamente a ver el reloj y decía la misma hora la que habían acordado… cuatro y media. En ese momento Flama se quedó atónita ni sabía que decir más que solo arreglarse un poco el cabello, la ropa no estaba mal asique se la dejo y fue rápidamente a atender a la puerta algo nerviosa al principio pero la abrió.

-Hola.- Dijo el chico sonriéndole y observando la apariencia de la pelinaranja. – Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?-

- Eh…si Vámonos- Dijo Flama tratando de poner una sonrisa simpática.

Flama y Finn caminaban por la acerca mientras estaban mirando hacia lados opuestos cada uno, se notaban algo nerviosos y cada vez que se miraban se notaba un leve sonrojo, estuvieron así hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Finn y el abriendo la puerta.

-Las damas primero.- Sonrió Finn todo un caballero.

La pelinaranja soltó una leve sonrisita y un poco de risa. – Gracias. – Dijo Flama entrando.

La casa era un estilo un poco rustico y era de madera, eso hacia parecer como una "Casa del árbol". Después de que Flama entrara le siguió Finn.

-Me agrada tu casa. – Le hizo un cumplido al Rubio.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió a Flama y la invito a sentarse en el sofá Morado con una mesa cerca de él.

-Está bien…Pues empecemos con el capítulo 6 de la biografía de Benjamín Franklin…- Dijo mientras se quedaba callado en un momento.

-¿Q-que pasa? – Pregunto Flama.

-Es que…No sé mucho de la biografía de Benjamín Franklin…-Dijo mirando hacia la mesa con la cabeza agachada.

Tenía razón…Él era Nuevo en la escuela nosotros hace dos días que llevamos repasando esto ¿Cómo él lo iba a saber? … - Si…tienes razón…yo tampoco soy muy buena en esto…no se ¿quieres pedir a ayuda a alguien?- Pregunto Flama.

-Conozco a alguien es una persona muy inteligente en especial en ciencias y en cualquier materia…- Sonrió Finn

-Debes llamar a esa persona para que nos ayude – Se alegró Flama y vio a Finn agarrar el teléfono y llamar a alguien.

Después de unos 23 minutos tocaron la puerta Finn abrió y recibió a aquella persona que los ayudaría la cual era. Bonnibel

Una hermosa Pelirosa caminaba sonriente y con mirada dulce mientras Finn la observaba mucho sonriente. Esto aunque no lo creyera Flama le disgustaba un poco pero olvido eso y Saludo normalmente a aquella Chica Rosada.

-Soy Bonnibel, un placer conocerte – Sonrió la Pelirosada con una voz muy dulce.

-El placer es mío, Soy Flama….y ¿bueno tu puedes ayudarnos?- Dijo Flama

-Claro, haría lo que fuera por mi querido amigo Finn – Sonriéndole a Finn y haciendo que este le devolviera la sonrisa. Eso hacia molestar un poco a Flama aunque en su cara No se notaba mucho.

-"Y esta qué onda…digo…no me preocupa quien sea ella…solo...agh… ¿porque me siento así?...Me parece que ella es la Presidenta del consejo de la escuela, no la identifico bien…"- Pensó Flama. Cuando paro ya que Bonnibel empezó a explicarles lo básico sobre la Biografia de Benjamín Franklin.

Pasaron Minutos y los Chicos fueron aprendiendo gracias a lo que les explicaba Bonnibell ella ya tenía experiencia era la de último año, además podría decirse que era la más inteligente de toda su clase hasta escuela.

-Bueno chicos espero que les haya servido mi ayuda. – Sonrió La pelirosa y agrego – Entonces si me necesitan mañana solo díganme ¡Adiós! – Dijo Esto saludo a los chicos los chicos Hicieron igual, y Bonnibel partió a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sii termine! Ojala esto haya sido largo para ustedes porque para mí lo veo así :3 No olviden dejar su review si quieren que mejore algo o como les parece la historia :D y contestare a mary11:<strong>

**Lose No hay muchos Fics de Flaminn (Finn x Flame princess) Pues decidí hacer uno entonces, te soy sincera amo esta pareja y es mi favorita :D Y qué bueno que te parezca genial la historia.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Sayonara!**


	7. Capitulo 7 ¿Que fue eso?

**Konichiwua! Sé que ayer no hice el capítulo, lose es qué no tuve tiempo…no todos los días puedo subir uno, si les molesta perdonen…bueno espero que lo entiendan :D Ok ahora les dejare un capitulo, quiero decirles que talvez mañana o hoy haga un Fic de Un show más y será de Mordecai x CJ eh visto y buscado por la página de y no hay muchos Fics de esta pareja, así que decidí que tal vez haga uno. Bueno nada disfruten el cap. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a nuestro querido Pendleton Ward<strong>

* * *

><p>Flama y Finn seguían estudiando, gracias a la ayuda de la dulce Bonnibel que les indico algunas cosas el dúo siguió estudiando y de a poco iban aprendiendo hasta que llegaron las 6:30.<p>

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme…no quiero que se haga de noche…-Dijo Flama tomando su bolso donde había carpetas e libros.

-Es cierto…además Jake ya debería de venir….Bueno… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Ofreció el rubio.

- Hey no soy una niña – Dijo burlona.

Finn se reía del comentario de la pelinaranja mientras el rubio le seguía. Flama acepto y juntos se fueron caminando para llegar a la casa de Flama. Mientras otra vez se encontraban callados, tenían esa mala costumbre hasta que Flama hablo.

-Saca un tema de conversación, señor Callado – Reía Flama haciendo llamar la atención del Rubio.

-Pues hazlo tú, que también eres la señora Callada – le siguió Finn.

- Ah está bien…Pues…. ¿Cómo estás? – En verdad La pelinaranja no tenía idea de que hablar saco lo simple y lo único que se le ocurría preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Pues…bien…Am…. ¿y tú? – Dijo Finn.

-Sabes…no se ni que hablar…No soy muy sociable…lamento si te aburro…-Dijo bajando su cabeza

-No… ¡no! No me aburres…eres muy interesante…y simpática – Le sonrió a Flama levantando su cabeza para verla mejor haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

-Yo…Gracias… Nunca nadie me ha dicho eso – Dijo la Pelinaranja con sus ojos brillantes mirando al rubio cada vez más cerca sin darse cuenta.

Se estaban acercando de apoco, la adorable sonrisa del rubio iluminaba la vista de la Pelinaranja. Se notaba un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de Flama mientras Finn puso su mano en la mejilla de la Joven, Ambos se miraban cada uno y acercándose poco a poco a sus labios.

-…Ejem…Creo que hay que seguir caminado –Interrumpió Flama Alejándose del rubio.

-Oh…si sigamos…eh caminando – Dijo Finn.

Ambos volvieron a estar callados, Flama por su parte estaba muy pensativa y un poco sonrojada por ese momento, trataba de olvidarlo pero era inevitable. Ambos caminaron no les faltaba poco para llegar, el rubio saludo a Flama y ella le contesto distraídamente que volvería mañana para terminar el trabajo de historia. Ambos se despidieron, La pelinaranja entro a su casa y El chico fue a la suya.

-"Que diablos fue eso…" – La pelinaranja no sabía ni que pensar sobre lo ocurrido solo quería olvidar y fingir que nada paso…

Al día siguiente

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo mientras que el olor de unos ricos Hot Cakes que cocinaba su Hermano.

-¡Qué onda Jake! – Dijo Finn bajando las escaleras.

-Oh Bro ya despertaste. – Dijo Jake sin Voltearse

-Parece que estás haciendo unos ricos Hot cakes –

-Ajam los mejores de la casa – Sonrió Jake ya terminando de cocinar

El chico amarillo sirvió los Hot cakes y Finn alegremente almorzó junto a su Mejor amigo, mientras este le contaba lo que paso ayer con Aquella chica llamada Flama.

-Jejejejeje parece que nuestro muchachito le gusta Una chica – Dijo Jake.

-¡Jake! Ella solo es…am…una amiga...- Dijo Finn algo sonrojado.

-Ella es Em am… ¡Vamos! Admite que te gusta – Dijo Levantando las cejas riéndose un poco El Amarillo.

-¡No es nada!...Además todos sabemos cómo terminara todo…-Dijo Finn agachando la cabeza.

-A vamos Hermano, solo porque Bonnibel te dejo en la FriendZone no significa que ella también lo haga- Dijo Jake.

-¡Q-que!...Ella no me dejo en la FriendZone…solo…decidió que es mejor que sea su amigo…-

-Si claro…Bueno pero no te preocupes seguro ella es más genial y Linda de lo que te imaginas.-Diciendo esto en Finn se notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego de esto Finn cambio el tema de conversación, para cortar esa vergonzosa Conversación de aquella Chica De Cabello Naranja.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejamos, no se preocupen seguiré subiendo capítulos, dejen su review como siempre y no se olviden de que tal vez hoy o mañana haga un Fic de Un show más Bueno ¡nos vemos!<strong>

**Sayonara J**


	8. Capitulo 8 Quiero verte

**Konichiwua! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Este fic, si se fijaron en mi perfil verán que ya subí la nueva historia de Regular show (Un show más). Bueno No se preocupen que esta historia la voy a seguir no importa cuántos Fics tenga ;) . Y Hare este capítulo más Largo lo más largo que pueda ¿sí? Asique Empecemos ewe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes No me pertenecen, les pertenece a Pendleton Ward.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Este capítulo puede Contener Yuri (ChicaXChica)<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelirosada estaba En su habitación acomodando un poco su ropa para luego hacer deliciosos Cupcakes, como le gustaba hacerlos cuando estaba acomodando, se encontró con su adorado Piyama, la playera que Marceline le había regalado. En ese momento agarro la Playera y Empezó a oler la playera con dulzura…Olía a su Amiga…Le era tan fresco y agradable hacer eso. Aunque podía llegar que era un poco raro, pero solo siguió acomodando y guardo la playera en el armario bien doblada y acomodada.<p>

- Bien ya está.- Sonrió Satisfecha la rosada. Cuando iba a caminar hacia la cocina cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, Agarro el teléfono y atendió. - ¿Hola?-

-Bonnibel Espero que no te olvides de que tenemos el trabajo de Ciencias – Dijo de mala Gana La pelinegra desde el teléfono.

-¿Cómo crees? Yo jamás me olvido de ese trabajo, lo único que tú no te olvides de venir estoy preparando para hacer el elicsie para el trabajo – Sonrió la Rosada.

-Aja…aja….Tu eres más buena para ciencias…creo que casi no tendré que hacer nada – Dijo contenta Marceline.

-Ah…No Tú me ayudaras si o si este trabajo nos tocó a las dos y las dos lo haremos. – Dijo Firme Bonnibel.

- Pff….como digas Señorita nerd….-Dijo Marceline Burlona.

-¡Olle! No me llames así. Ahora Prepárate y ven que ya se va a hacer la hora –Respondió La pelirosada.

-Eso hago – De mala Gana dijo Marceline Ambas cortaron y pronto se hizo la hora para que hagan el trabajo.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre después de que se hizo la hora Bonnibel abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica Pelinegra con el bajo que bastante parecido tenia a un hacha, lo tenía en la espalda como siempre.

-6 Minutos tarde Marceline – Dijo molesta la pelirosada con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah vamos "Princesa" No soy tan perfecta como tú quieres que lo sea. – Rio Marceline de mala gana y luego miro a Bonnibel. – ¿Me dejas pasar o haremos el trabajo aquí?-

-Pasa – Dijo volteando los ojos y entrando mientras la pelinegra la seguía, hasta que llegaron al pequeño laboratorio de la rosada. Marceline lo conocía muy bien ya que en el pasado cuando iban a sexto grado Bonnibel ya tenía este laboratorio gracias a su padre. Ellas solían divertirse juntas mientras la pelirosada experimentaba y la pequeña Rockera tocaba su bajo y hablaba con la Pelirosada.

-No ha cambiado nada…- Dijo Marceline observando el laboratorio con sus ojos.

-Pues…así es…- Dijo esto y recordó la última vez que la pelinegra había estado ahí.

Bonnibel fue al puesto de la mesa y coloco los Ingredientes y Aparatos de ciencias para hacer el trabajo mientras Marceline Observaba. Si Observaba, Pero no a lo que estaba haciendo la rosada si no a Ella. Bonnibel no se daba cuenta de esto solo estaba concentrada en su trabajo mientras le pedía elementos a Marceline y ella se los pasaba, casi todo el trabajo lo sabía hacer la pelirosada, es mas era muy buena en ello. Cuando por fin terminaron Las dos se alegraron del resultado y más la rosada, por que para ella la ciencia era "de lo mejor que se pudiera haber creado".

-Quedo Bien Nos sacaremos una A+ dijo Bonnibel satisfecha y contenta con su trabajo con éxito.

Marceline Observaba estaba asombrada aunque también lo consideraba muy nerd le sorprendía lo tan inteligente que era la pelirosada. – Bien Hecho Bon. – Sonrió Con los ojos medios cerrados.

-Bien parece que no necesitamos otro día más si lo hemos terminado todo hoy….- Dijo Marceline.

-Parece que si….- Dijo Bonnibel aun no apartando la mirada de su trabajo.

-Bueno…pues creo que ya debería irme…-Dijo marceline empezando a caminar hacia fuera del laboratorio cuando La pelirosada toco su manga para detenerla.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Bonnibel tratando de parar a la pelinegra.

-¿Hm?- Marceline estaba extrañada.

-Mañana….puedes volver…sé que terminamos el trabajo hoy…pero yo…- En ese momento se sonrojo y miro al suelo. – Quiero verte otra vez….- Dicho esto se sonrojo más haciendo que Marceline también lo hiciera.

La pelinegra estaba muy asombrada por lo que dijo la rosada era muy dulce de su parte, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – Claro que volveré….mi "Princesa" – Dijo esto Bonnibel se sonrojo y le sonrió, Marceline le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue saludándola.

Ambas se encontraban muy sonrojadas y Bonnibel emocionada de que, por otra vez volviera a ver ese rostro tan deseado que ella quería.

Volveremos con Flama.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! ¡Lo termine! Espero que les haya sido largo…en verdad trato de hacerlo los más largos que puedo, y bueno…este es un cap de MarcelinexBubblegum Lose…Y si me preguntan si me gusta esta pareja al igual que MarshallxGumball n-n ¡es tan Lindo! Si no les gusta esta pareja…pues respeto sus opiniones :D y bueno me inspire mas cuando mientras hacia este capitulo escuchaba "Magnet" n-n espero que les haya gustado y los veo en otro cap<strong>

**Sayonara!**


	9. Capitulo 9 Un Buen trabajo

**Konichiwua…Bueno hoy les traigo Un nuevo cap Con un poco de Nervios por parte del estúpido Ruido que no me deja escuchar música Tranquila….Así que bueno Este cap talvez no sea "Muy bueno" Porque la mayor parte me inspiro con música….pero bueno que se le va hacer….**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Pendleton Ward<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelinaranja aún se encontraba Dormida. Ya era un nuevo día y era Hora de desayunar, después de un rato se levantó y fue a tomar el desayuno. Eran casi las 12 del mediodía, valla que había dormido. Se levantó Tomo su desayuno y luego se recostó en el sofá, tomando una botella de Gaseosa.<p>

Pasaron algunas horas y Flama decidió llamar a su querido amigo Canela. Cogió el teléfono y marco el número.

-Hey Canela – Dijo alegremente Flama.

-Hola Flama – Contesto Canela desde el Teléfono.

-Y. Pues ¿cómo te va con el trabajo?-

-Pues…Bien hoy tendría que venir Grum A mi casa pero….- En ese momento se cortó un poco.

-¿Pero?... ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Flama.

-Si…es que….Grum es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? –

-¿Presumida?...- Dijo Flama.

-Pues….si….Aunque tengo que Convencerla de que trabaje bien y no tenga que hacer yo las cosas…-Dijo El Chico Rascando su Nuca.

-Eso será un poco difícil ya que ella…es…..Es… Grum…Pero no te preocupes lo lograras. – Dijo Flama animando.

-Eso espero…. ¿Y a ti como te va con Finn? – Pregunto Canela.

-Am…eso. Pues Vamos muy bien, gracias a la ayuda de Bonnibel aprendimos mas ¿Cool no? –

-¿Bonnibel?...Hablas de ¿Bonnibel Bublegum? –

-Am…Si…ella –

-Pues que suerte tienes ella es la más inteligente. Y hermosa – Con los ojos Brillantes.

-Pues…ok Creo que está bien….Parece que todos están enamorados de ella Jjeje… ¿Qué te parece?-

-Pues pienso que está bien porque es tan hermosa…- Decía Canela Soñador.

-Pues bien…No te llame para que me hablaras de ella pero bueno…Si quieres hacerlo mejor cortare…-

-¿Que? No espera…- Decía Canela evitando que cortara.

-Pues…entonces…-

-Bueno…Lo siento es qué Me pierdo...jeje…Bueno y ¿Haces el trabajo en la casa de él o tuya? – Dijo Canela

-Pues en la de el…..Olle tengo que cortar…No quiero que se me haga tarde para ir – Dijo Flama.

-Bueno Suerte, Adiós – Dijo apunto de cortar.

-Adiós Canela. – Y corto.

Mientras Flama se Preparaba Tocaron La puerta, debía ser Finn Bajo y se encontró con el chico de cabellos dorados y juntos fueron caminando a su casa a terminar el trabajo ya que hoy era el último día para hacerlo.

-Y bien…Hoy es el último día…- Sonrió Finn Mientras Caminaba.

-Así. Es Vamos a Esforzarnos al Máximo – Animo Flama.

-Claro…y después de que terminemos…Yo…me preguntaba….-

-¿Mm? – Dijo Flama volteando a verlo.

-Yo…Me preguntaba si quisieras….Tomar un Helado conmigo después…- Dijo Finn un poco nervioso.

Flama Se sonrojo y estaba muy feliz de que la invitara, sería como una….no se… ¿Cita?...Solo se regañaba por pensar eso Miro a Finn y sonrió. – Claro Me encantaría Finn.- El Rubio También Sonrió

Y los dos pronto llegaron a la casa de Finn. Abrieron la puerta y se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, ya no les resultaba tan difícil como antes, claro gracias a la ayuda de Bonnibel Pasaron como 2 horas y ellos terminaron con Éxito No estaba perfecto pero al menos aprobarían los dos tan contentos de terminar el trabajo se abrazaron.

-¡Lo hicimos! – Dijo Flama Contenta Abrazando al Rubio pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta y se separaron rápidamente sonrojados. – Am…bueno….Que bien…Lo hicimos…-

-Si…- Dijo Finn Sonrojado luego volvió a lo normal.- Bueno…. ¿Vamos a tomar el Helado?..-

-Claro Vamos – Dijo Flama Animada saliendo junto al Rubio para ir al puesto de helados que estaba por ahí cerca.

Los dos se encontraban en el puesto de helados Cada uno pidió lo que le gustaba.

-Un Helado de Vainilla para mi…- Dijo Finn.

-Y para mi Uno de Chocolate por favor – Dijo Flama sonriendo por darle el dinero al Vendedor.

-Está bien ..Yo invito – Sonrió Finn.

-¿De verdad? De verdad puedo pagarme yo- Dijo Flama.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Finn y pago los dos Se fueron a sentar a una banca y ambos comieron su helado.

-Mm…Esta Delicioso – Sonrió Flama probando el Helado.

-Valla sí que te gusta el chocolate – Dijo el rubio.

La pelinaranja rio y asintió y miro al Rubio. - ¿Sales algunas veces así? – Pregunto Flama.

-Pues…Si…algunas veces…No todo el día hay que estar encerrado ¿No? – Rio Finn y la miro.

-Si…. "_Diablos y yo que siempre estoy encerrada con la netbook o celular…_" Pues…yo no salgo mucho…pues Ni siquiera tengo Muchos amigos…- Suspiro Flama.

-Pues eso no importa….Sola o con Amigos puedes venir…te sientes…Relajado – Sonrió el rubio.

-Creo que tienes razón…y debería salir más seguido….-

- Pues…cuando quieras me tienes a mi…- Decía de nuevo volteando a mirarla con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

-P-pues….Gracias….Finn.- Contesto La pelinaranja.

Juntos Pasaron el rato comiendo helado y hablando de sus intereses y divirtiéndose….mientras en la mente de Flama rondeaba la pregunta ¿Era una cita? O solo estaba mal y ¿era una salida de amigos? Solo deseaba dejar de pensar eso, es más cita o no se divirtió mucho con Finn le hacía sentir especial y más viva, talvez a su vida le faltaba el.

Al día siguiente

_Secundaria de OOO 8:29 p.m._

La pelinaranja se encontraba ya sentada en su banco en el aula estaba algo nerviosa por presentar el trabajo mientras que Finn solo la miraba haciendo una sonrisa y mirada de "Todo está bien". La profesora fue llamando y cuando por fin les toco a ellos Flama sintió mucha nerviosidad, al igual que Finn solo que no tanto como Flama. Pasaron ambos y Finn le hablo a la Profesora y Flama Entrego el trabajo.

-"_Cruza los dedos de que sea una buena nota_" – Susurro Finn a Flama que se encontraba a su lado.

La Profesora no tuvo ninguna Cara solo su cara de siempre les dio el trabajo corregido y ambos esperaron para ir al Lugar.

-Si quieres puedes ver la nota tú Primero.- Ofreciéndole.

Flama Asintió cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando Saco la Hoja. – Una….Una….- Dijo casi entrecortada y tartamudeando de la emoción por ver esa nota, Una….B+.

-¿Qué es? – Dijo Finn con mucha Curiosidad y desespero de saber cuál era el Resultado.

Flama se lo mostro si decir nada, Finn sonrió y dijo. – Lo Hicimos – Sonrió haciendo que Flama también lo hiciera. Ambos volvieron a atender a la clase y muy contentos de haber aprobado, no era la mejor y perfecta nota pero era suficiente para demostrar que habían hecho un Buen trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno voy a dejar este capítulo hasta acá. Miren en los próximos días no voy a poder escribir mucho, ya que estaré en mi casa y la computadora es usada casi por todos ;c Y el celu ps…No tiene el Word D: pero no se preocupen que podre subir algún capitulo en algún Momento (Si es que el estudio me deja) Bueno eso es todo….y dejen su review si les gusto me inspiran a seguir :D<strong>

**Sayonara!**


End file.
